We were, We are, We will: Ice Cream Torch (Discontinued)
by KoronoKenji
Summary: If Roman Torchwick survive at fall of Beacon, what would he think he will do?.He will go back to work with Cinder? Get revenge? or he will just hide from Cinder? this story about Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan adventure after the fall of Beacon
1. Chapter 1

**We were, We are, We will: Ice cream Torch**

 **Chapter I**

Torchwick managed to blast his way out from being swallowed by a Grimm. "Pew, I didn't expect to be alive after that." he said himself. "I hope they think that too." of course he referring to Cinder Fall and her colleague.

"Neo!" he said with a worry look. He tries calling her scroll but couldn't reach her. He search all over Beacon while avoiding to be seen by Cinder, the White Feng, Grimm, and student who stay at Beacon.

"Shit! It's too many Grimm, I better leave" So he left Beacon then Text Neo's scroll. 'Neo, I'm heading to Junior text me when you read this.' As walk in Junior's club.

* * *

At Junior's club, he sighs after drinking his glass. "What wrong Roman?" Junior asks. "I can't believe I let it happen again"he replies in a sad tone. "Again?" Junior asks with a confuse look. "I lost my little sister in a Grimm attack, now Neo" then take a sip "Only different is I cause this one." "Oh…wait? YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Junior screams. "HAD a sister." He replies, as he gestures for a refill. He awkwardly refills Roman drink while trying to think how to break the awkwardness. "Do you want to talk about it?" he awkwardly asks. "Nope." he reply. "Wait, you paying right?" he asks. He smirks. He sigh "alright it's on the house." "Thanks Junior and thanks for letting me crash for tonight."

The next morning before Roman leaves. "Junior, If Neo comes here looking for me. Just tell her I'll be at my home village. She knows where it is." "OK" he replies. Then Roman left Junior's club and Junior clean up. As he finishing up a girl with familiar face walk inside the club. "Neo?" he asks. The girl looks at him. "Are you here for Roman?" he asks. Neo looks at him with confuse. "Did you receive his text?" Neo shake her head and show her busted scroll. "Oh, he just left this morning and he said–"before he could finish she rush out the club. Junior text Roman 'Neo just left the club without her scroll, is she gonna be ok?' Roman replies 'Probably?' he sighs.

* * *

 **this is my first RWBY fanfic**

 **I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(' **In their thought')**

(" **Saying out loud")**

 **This chapter set on episode 10 volumes 4 after Ruby and Jaune pep talk.**

"Jaune, stay here with uncle Qrow while I'll look for some medicine. There might be somewhere we haven't checked yet." Ruby said to Jaune. "OK, just be cure full." Ruby nod and she walk away. Meanwhile Roman just arrive at Kuroyuri as he wonder off, he notice someone in the village.

* * *

 **Roman POV**

'Shit! It Red, what she's doing here?' I ask to myself while hiding from her. I sigh then fallow her for awhile. 'OK now what am I doing?' I ask myself. 'Spying on her, like some kind of stalker. I should be avoiding her.' As I continue spying on her, I accidentally step on a twig that make her turn around.

"How there?" she asks while pointing her oversize gardening tool at me.

"H-hey Red" I reply nervously. "It's been a while"

"Torchwick!" she shouts surprisingly and confuses.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

'Torchwick! What he doing here? Did Cinder send him here?' I ask myself while pointing my Crescent Rose at him.

"Relax Red, I'm not here to fight." He said.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding"

"From who, the law" I ask with a sarcasm look.

"No, from Cinder"

"What do you mean?"

"Long story" he reply. "Now you"

"Huh" as I look at him confuse.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with a smirk.

"I was looking for some medicine. My uncle is seriously hurt and-"before I could finish, he took my hand and trying to lead me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There's a hidden storage not far from here. We stored some medical supplies before that incident." He replies with a serioes tone.

"We?" I ask even more confuses.

"Yeah, me and the people who used to live here"

"Wait, you live here?"

"Used to" he reply with a sad tone. "Oh, we're here." He points a hidden trap door.

"It locks!" I said as I pull the handle.

"Let me take a look" he smirks. "And done"

"How did you-"

"I'm a criminal, remember"

"Oh, yeah I forgot"

As we enter, I didn't suspect the storage to this big.

"It too dark, how can we-"

"Found it"

"How did-"

"I used to work here remember"

"Would you let me finish" I said angrily.

"OK ok but this herb is a temporary fix. You have to take him to a medic"

"Ok" I reply as we go back to uncle Qrow.

* * *

 **Roman POV**

'Ok Roman, what are you doing? You'er not supposes to help. This isn't your problem.'

"Juane!" Red called out at the blonde kid.

"Ruby!" as he looks in our direction. "Torchwick!" he shouts. "What he do-"

"No time" she cut him off. "How is he?"

"No good" he said.

"Let me take a look"

"How can we-"

"It's ok Juane. Let him"

"Fine"

I take a look at the wounded huntsman. "Ok, this will stop the poison from spreading temporary" After a treat his condition, we sit and stare each other awkwardly.

"So…what kind of job do you have here?" she ask to break the awkwardness.

"Any kind of job I could get"

"Family?"

"Just me and my sister"

"Oh…wait, you have a sister?" she asks surprising look in her face.

"Had a sister"

"Oh…So what happened to-"

"Ruby!" he said as he punch Red at her shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Red. It better than the awkward silent" I sigh "I'll just tell you guy what happen ok. First, Roman Torchwick isn't my real name"

"What!" they both said in sync.

"I'll attend your question later. Second, I was adopted by her parents to watch over her. After our parents die we became homeless. No one wants to look after us, so I work any kind of job I could find. My sister is always been bullied by the village kids and I'm always busy at work, so I wasn't there to protect her" I sigh depressingly. "Even on that day I couldn't protect her"

"You mean she's…"she pause for a moment.

"I don't know Red. I saw unconscious at the time. So I don't know if she still alive."

"So…What happened next?" she asks.

"When I woke up, I was seriously injured. Luckily me, someone took me in and brought me to his tribe."

"What kind of tribe?" the blonde kid asks.

"Tribe of killer and thief"

"Figure" they both said in sync.

"Anyway… That guy, who took care of me and taught me everything I know, his name, is Roman Torchwick. After he dies, I took his name and left the tribe. Then I meet Junior, he offer me at his club as one of his men."

"Junior?" she ask.

"The guy your sister beat up and destroys his club."

"Oh him…So how is he doing?"

"He doing fine, but everyone of his guys is afraid of her."

"Well that Yang for you."

I laugh a little."Ok back to the story. A few month later I started to do my own job as a crime for hired."

"Crime for hired?" the blonde kid ask.

"Yup, basically someone hired me to do their dirty work for them. Most jobs I get are stealing, smuggling, and sabotage rival or their own company."

"Wait, they hire you sabotage their own company, why?" the blonde kid ask confusingly.

"So they can get the insurance money. Anyway, as my business is growing, Junior introduce me to Neo as my bodyguard. I laugh at first, and then she beat me up. So I accept his to Neo as my bodyguard but, he never told me that she will living with me." I chuckle a little. "The first few months are awkward."

"Awkward? how?" Red asks.

"I think I know what he meant." The blonde kid replies.

"You walk in while she changing?" I ask. He nods.

"But I got used to it. We kinda have a brother-sister relationship. We got each other backs. Our criminal life is easy until Cinder recruit us."

"And you accept it. Why?" Red asks.

"Well if you had to choose to work for her or a slow and painful death, which would you choose?"

She remains silent for a moment.

"We got ourselves in jail once. But she breaks us out only to punish us. I got this." As I shown them the scar hidden under my bang. "And Neo lose her voice."

"How?" Red asks.

"I don't how. I just saw her crying in the corner. That why we don't want to get her bad side, until we find an opportunity to get ourselves out."

"So the attack at Beacon is your way out?" Red asks.

"Yeah, our original plan is to crash the aircraft and fake our death but-"I look a Red.

"Well sorry for trying to protect our school." She said with a puffy face.

"Thanks to that, me and Neo got separated."

"Sorry, so do you know where she is?" she asks.

"She is heading here, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" the blonde kid asks.

"She good at combat but, she have no idea how to taking care of herself."

"So your plan is to stay here and hide?" she asks.

"Actually I'm meeting someone here."

"Who?" She asks.

"The leader of the tribe I grow up. If she takes me and Neo back to the tribe, we will get our revenge on Cinder."

"If she didn't?" The blonde kid asks.

"We probably stay here until we think of something."

"What about your sister? Are you planning to look for her?" she asks.

"If she still alive, she probably much safer than with Me."

"Wait, you didn't tell us your real name."

"Look Red, the reason why I didn't tell you, it because I don't want to."

"Oh come on! You already told us your past."

"You better just tell her." The blonde kid said.

"Fine" I sigh."It's Loki, Loki Valkyrie."

He went silent after hearing that.

"Jaune, what wrong?" Red asks. "You went silent all a sudden."

"It's um…kinda-"

"Spill it!" I said in a serious tone.

"Is the name Nora sound familiar to you?" He asks.

I was caught off guard after I hear her name again. Before I could say anything a loud howl got our attention.

* * *

A few moments later

Ren and Nora running toward them and saw Torchwick.

"Torchwick?" she shouts.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asks them.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?" Juane asks.

Ren knee down and said "No"

"Ren, what is it?" Ruby asks.

"No"

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Juane ask.

"No" he said while tilting his head down.

"Ren?" Nora asks in a worry tone.

'Fuck! Not again' Torchwick thought himself.

Then a loud howl can hear within the village.

* * *

 **I hope you like it**

 **The next chapter might be the last**

 **It suppose to be a Rosewick fanfic, but as I write this, I don't see it will happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I know it too late to tell you guys a disclaimer, but my good told me I have to. So**

 **Disclaimer RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **I don't own RWBY or any characters of this** **series**

 **even though you already knew that.**

* * *

While team JNRR fight the nuckaleeve grimm, Roman sit the fight out and stay with Qrow to keep an eye on him.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Qrow asks.

"Nah, I'll just gonna be in their way."

Qrow shrug "It been awhile Loki, or do you prefer Roman."

"Roman, that name already grown on me."

"You didn't mention me in your story Roman. Why?"

"Did you mention Raven to them yet?"

"Nope"

Qrow chuckle a little. "So, you are planning to rejoin the tribe."

"Yep"

"And ask your little murderous friend to join too."

"She probably won't see me here after I talk to Raven, and you guys are heading Mistral, so." He looks at Qrow.

Qrow sigh "Fine. I'll babysit the little what make you think she will let you rejoin the tribe?"

"I got some information about Selam associate in Mistral."

"Wait, she have an inside man in Mistral?"

"Yeah, how do you think Cinder and her college got register as a student of Heaven Academy?"

"So, how is it?"

"Sorry but that information is for Raven ears only."

"Fine"

"Look like it over." Roman said as he looks at Ruby running toward them. "Hello Red"

She looks at them. She sigh of relief to see them ok. Then Nora shouts. "Hey look" as she point at the two Mistrial aircraft.

"Well" Roman said as he standing up."I guess I better take my leave. See you around Red"

"Wait, you not coming?"

"No" he smirks "In case you forget I'm a wanted criminal"

"Oh…yeah….um…about Nora" she said nervously.

"She that girl over there isn't she"he looks at Nora boarding the aircraft.

She nods.

"She better off without me"

"You just gonna see her leave, but she your sister. At least talk to her"

"Look Red, I'm glad she ok, but" he sigh "She doesn't need me anymore"

"But-"he cut her off.

"No but. And beside, she better off without me"

"But"

"Red please" he look at he seriously "She much safer with you guys. So promise me you won't say anything"

"But"

"Please" he said in a serious and sad tone.

"OK" then she left with Qrow and take off to Mistral.

"OK you can come out now" he said. Then a figure walk behind him.

"You already know what I'm gonna say. So do we have a deal?" he turns around "Raven"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang is heading to the port while thinking if she goes to see her mother or follow Ruby to Mistral. Until she saw a girl collapses on the road. She hops off her motorcycle and run toward her. "Hey! Are you OK?" she asks as she crouches down. "Say, you look familiar" she looks closer. "Wait! You-"before she could finish, she heard a loud growl. She looks at girl face all red. "Hungry?" she asks with a huge grin.

She shakes her head rapidly but her stomach let another huge growl.

She chuckle a little."OK. If you behave and answer my question I'll treat you something to eat."

She nods rapidly.

"OK then." She helps her get up. "But first, we need to fix you up. You are a mess." She said as she dusts the dirt off her.

She nod and follow her.

"By the way my name is Yang, what your?" She asks.

…

"You can't talk, can you?"

She nods.

She sighs."Hop on, I'll think of something when we get there."

As they arrive, they went shopping for clothes and she bought her a new scroll. After that they went to a food stall near the port. "So, what's your name?" Yang asks as they wait their order.

She begins texting at her new scroll then show to Yang. [Neopolitan, but just call me Neo. Thank for the scroll by the way]

"So Neo then." Then the staff brought their order. "Thank you."

After they finish their food, Yang begins asking question. "So… you still work for Cinder?"

She shakes her head.

"Oh…So where are you heading?"

[Roman probably left Kuroyuri so I'm heading to Mistral]

Yang eyes widen. "Wait! Torchwick is still alive!"

She nods.

"Oh…I never thought that asshole still alive."

[He not an asshole! He nice guy]

"Oh really" she said sarcastically "It hard to believe a wanted criminal to be a nice guy."

[I was supposed to be his bodyguard but he treats me as his partner. He's always there for me, especially when Cinder took my voice.]

Yang felt awkward after reading Neo text. "She took your voice. How?"

She didn't answer back. Then she starts to cry.

Yang hugs her. She tries to comfort her."Shh it OK, sorry I ask" 'Aww, I can't leave her like this. Well I guess I'm going to Mistral.' "Come on let's go. Our ride is here" They aboard the ship and set sail to Anima. "So…what do you guys do on your free time? You and Torchwick I mean." Yang asks.

[We just hang out at his apartment. We watch movies until we fall asleep at his the couch.]

"While cuddling" Yang tease her.

She blushes.

"Aww, you like him, don't ya" Yang continues to tease her.

She punches Yang in her shoulder. "Ouch! OK won't tease you anymore. "Neo looks at her with a puffy face. "So what you gonna do in Mistral?"

[I'm suppose to meet someone in Mistral]

"Really? Who?"

She hands over an old photo of Roman and someone next to him. Yang eyes widen when she saw her uncle Qrow next to Torchwick.'What! Uncle Qrow and Torchwick know each other and didn't tell me about it. He's fucking dead!'

Neo tugs Yang clothe. [Yang, are you OK? You are starting to scare me.]

"Sorry Neo" she pats her head "So he will be in Mistral, right?"

She nods.

"As soon as we arrive at Anima we heading straight to Mistral, OK."

She nod confuse to what Yang said.

As they arrive at Anima. They immediately rode to Mistral.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **this suppose to be a 3 chapter story but I'm getting more idea for this story**

 **so I'll continues this story**

 **please leave a review if you have any comment in this story**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Ok Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY and Thank you to those people who follow this story**

* * *

As Yang and Neo arrives at Mistral. They begin searching for Qrow.

"Ok, if I were a drunken huntsman where would I be?" Yang asks herself as she searched for Qrow.

[Probably pass out drunk at a bar or a dumpster]

Yang chuckled a little. "Nah, he has a strong liver but a bar is a good place to start." She pats Neo head.

"YANG!" a familiar voice shouts her name.

Yang turns around and saw Ruby running towards her.

"RUBY!" she yeld happily as she runs towards Ruby.

"YAAANG!" she said happily as she runs towards Yang.

"Ruby" she said in a serious tone.

"Yang?"

"RUBY!" she yelds angrily as she runs toward her.

"OH SUGAR HUNEY ICE TEA!" frightens Ruby said.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang yelds as she chases after her. "DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MAKE AS WORRY WHEN YOU LEFT ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

"I'm sorry!" she said as she running away from her. "I leave a note, didn't I?"

That only makes Yang angrier while Neo is enjoying watching them chasing each other. Until uby bump into Juane and fell on top of him in an inappropriate possition.

"Ouch…Ruby are yo-"he froze when he saw Yang angrily staring at them. "Yang?" then looks at Ruby and he realise how he fuck up. "Wait Yang this isn't what it look-"before he could finish Yang unleash her fury on them.

After receive a beating from Yang and survive they notice someone giggling behind her.

"Neo?" they both said.

"Huh?" she turns and saw Neo. "Wait, how did you guys kno-"

Ruby stood up and run toward Neo. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet up with Torchwick at Kuroyuri?"

"Wait, how did you guys know about that?"

"We bump into him at Kuroyuri a few days ago." Juane replied.

[Oh, he probably gone by now]

"What! I thought he gonna wait for you there?" Ruby asks.

[If the tribe leader show up and I wasn't there, he will be gone by I'll be meeting someone here in Mistral to take care of me instead.]

"Oh, so where you gonna meet this person?" she asks.

Neo shrugs.

"Do you even how this guy?" Juane asks.

"It's Qrow." Yang replied.

"What!?" both of them shout.

"So, uncle Qrow and Torchwick knew each other. What else he hasn't told us?" Ruby said irritatedly and confuse.

"By the way, who is this clan leader anyway?" Yang asks Neo.

"I hope it not someone we already knew." Juane said.

[I only met her once.]

"Really, when?" Yang asks

[At the time were I'm about to kill you. Sorry by the way.]

"It cool, but I didn't see anyone there except…" Yang eyes widen when she realize who this person is. "Mom" she never felt angrier and confuse.

"Yang, are you ok?" Ruby asks.

She calms herself down. "Yeah sis, we really need to find uncle Qrow."

"He probably at the bar near where we staying." Jaune said.

"Alright let go then." Yang said.

* * *

Meanwhile Qrow told Oscar about what Torchwick said at Kuroyuri.

"Um… He said is there anything else." Oscar said.

"There is some who I going to meet here. So I have to ask you to leave."

"Oh…Ok" Oscar replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow sound good?"

He nodded.

* * *

A few moments later Qrow wasn't expected to see his two nieces to be with Neo.

He sighs. "Ok, whatyou guys want to know first?"

"So…Um…How long do you known Torchwick?" Ruby asks.

Qrow took a sip. "We were adapted by the tribe. Me, your mom" he said as he look at Yang. "And last kid who joined the tribe is Loki."

"Loki?" Yang said confusingly.

"Loki is his real name. He took that name from the guy who brought him to the tribe. We train and fought together." He chuckle a little. "I guess the three of us are like family to each were the top protégé of the tribe. They have high expectation on us." He took a sip. "Until we leave the tribe and went to Vale. Me and Raven got enroll at Beacon Academy while Torchwick went to the shity part of Vale. We don't talk to each other ever since then, not until Kuroyuri."

"Ok, what about my mom? What happen to her? Is she really the leader of the tribe?" Yang asks.

"Unfortunately yes, after three month after you are born, the tribe contact and convinces your mother to come back and became their leader. They predicted the fall of Beacon but they don't do any thing to prevent it."

"Wait, do knew it gonna happen and do nothing about it?!" Juane asks.

"Yep" he took a sip.

"Why her, did they ask you or Torchwick to take over the tribe?" Yang asks.

"They did ask me but I refuse while Torchwick." He looks at Neo. "They couldn't find him."

"Why they couldn't find him?"She asks.

"I assume, he looking for his little sister. But you guys probably know what happen to him."

"Do you know where they are now?"Ruby asks.

"Nope" he quickly replies.

"Wait, He has a sister. Do you know how she is?" Yang asks.

He looks at Jaune and Ruby. Then Yang turns and looks at them.

"Ruby, Juane, do you guys knows something?"

"It's Nora, she's Torchwick little sister." Jaune replies.

Both Yang and Neo eyes widen. "What! How they can be even related?" Yang asks.

"Their not" Ruby replies.

"Huh?" she looks at Ruby confusingly.

"Nora's parent adopts Torchwick to protect her." Jaune said.

"Ok ok, did Nora know about this?"

"I'm planning to tell her later"Jaune replies.

"DON'T!" Ruby shout.

Everone were supraise at Ruby reaction.

"Ruby?" Yang looks at her confusingly.

"He told you not to, did he?" Qrow said. She nods. "Of course he did."

"What do you mean uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

"Torchwick doesn't want her to get involved with them." He looks at Neo. "He probably told you about this too, right." She nodded.

"Is this true?" Everyone turn and saw Nora tear up.

"Nora, how long-"

"IS IT!" she shouts as tears pourring out of her eyes. Ruby nodded. She storm off crying.

"Nora!" Ruby calls her.

"Nora, wait!" Juane run after her but she got away.

"Did you see where she went?" Ruby asks. Juane shake his head.

"Shit, what now?" Yang asks.

"Ok guys you go look for Nora while I'll go get Ren. He might know where she went." Jaune suggested. They all look at each other and nod.

* * *

Jaune kick the door open. "REN!" he shouts.

"Jaune?" he looks at him. "What wrong? Did something happen?" he asks.

"It Nora, she storm off and we couldn't find her."

"What!" his eyes widen. "What happen?"

"It's a long story."

"Juane, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happen. So please tell me Juane."

"Ok…well…she over heard us talking about…her brother."He said nerviously.

Ren eyes widen."How did you guys know she have a brother?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on, we have to find her."

Ren nodded.

* * *

"NORA!" Ruby keeps calling her. "Nora, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. Can we talk about it?" She keeps shouting her name as she wanders around look for her.

"Ruby?" a familiar voice calls her.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby, what going on, you keeps shouting Nora. Did something happ-"she pause for a second. "Never mind, just fill me in while we search for her."

She nod and explain everything to Weiss while search for Nora.

* * *

Neo jump rooftop to rooftop hoping to find Nora.

Y: [Neo, you got anything?]

N: [No you?]

Y: [No luck either]

N: [Yang, we have to find her. If something happen to her, Roman won't forgive me]

Y: [Why would he care? He left without telling her.]

N: [Yang, he did that to protect her. Did you forget what Cinder did to me? If she found out about her, she will become a target.]

Yang pauses for a moment. [Sorry Neo, I just have some abandon issue.]

N: [Yeah, I know how that feels.]

Both of them pause for a moment.

Y: [Do you want to talk about it?]

N: [Later, we have to find Nora.]

Y: [Ok]

A few minute later Yand receive a group text from Jaune.

J: [Guys we found Nora. Ren gonna calm her down. You guys just wait from us at the Inn.]

'Ok…where is it again?' Yang thought herself.

A few second later she receives another text from Jaune.

J: [Yang, can you get Neo. I don't have her number and the inn is just infront of the bar we were in.]

'Well, I guess a better text Neo.' After she texted Neo she went back to the Inn.

* * *

Both Ren and Jaune found Nora curl up crying.

"Jaune let me talk to her." Ren suggested. Jaune nodded.

"Take your time."

Ren walk up to Nora and knee down. "Nora?"

"Ren?" she look up and hug him then continue crying.

"Shh, it's ok Nora. It's ok. I'm here" he pats her head to calm her down.

"Why?" she asks in a very sad tone. "Why he would just leave me like that? He could come with us or at least talk to me." She continues to cry again.

"He justs trying to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!" she yeld."I just want my brother back." Ren hug her tighter. "I miss him Ren."

"Shh, I know Nora. I know." He wipes off her tears. "I'm sure he misses you too." After Ren calm her Jaune walk up to her to apologize and they walk back to the Inn.

* * *

"Nora!" Ruby runs toward her. "Nora, I'm so sorry. I should-"

"It's ok Ruby. I understand."

A few moments later Ruby got a text from Torchwick.

RT: [Yo Red, I forgot to tell you me and your uncle knew each other and he will look after Neo. Sorry ;)]

"Ruby is there something wrong?" Nora asks.

Ruby show Roman text to them.

"Wait, you have his number?" Yang asks. Ruby nods.

Nora took she scroll then text him. [Hello big brother. Why do you have Ruby number? And WHY YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME INSTEAD?]

"Wait, if he could text you…that mean he here, doesn't it" Jaune said.

Everyone look at him. A few moments later they receive another text from Roman.

RT: [Don't look for me. I'll come to you after I'm done my job here. Ok?]

Everyone look at each other then text [OK]

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **And Torchwick and Neo will probably meet again very soon**


	5. Readers

**Hey guys**

 **I'm gonna drop and rewrite this story.**

 **I'm sorry. I just don't see how this story goes so I have to start over and rewrite everything.**

 **if you have any idea you like to add to this story, feel free to review or pm me.**

 **thank you for reading and check out my other fanfic "** **A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage"**

 **I'll be working on that story first before rewriting this story.**

 **Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
